


If I Died

by Madison_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, My First Fanfic, Some Fluff, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madison_Holmes/pseuds/Madison_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian asks Jim, "what would you do if I died tomorrow?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Died

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so this is kind of my first fanfic. It's extremely short, and I just want some feedback on it. Thanks.
> 
> ~M

"Jim?" Sebastian asked one night as the two of them laid in bed, Jim tapping away mindlessly at his phone, not looking up.

"Hmm?" Came the Irishman's hum of a reply.

"What would you do if I died today?"

That got his attention. Slowly, Jim lowered his phone onto the bed sheet, clicking it off. He looked thoughtful.

He knew what Seb wanted him to say. 'I'd die tomorrow.' But that'd be a lie. He wouldn't just kill himself and let his Tiger's death go unpunished.

No. First, he'd find the bastard that killed him- because Seb of all people wouldn't just up and die. He was too stubborn for that. He'd have been shot or stabbed or something, and even then he wouldn't have gone out without a fight. That was certain. He'd tie up the goon himself, no snipers to accompany him, and then he'd unleash fucking Hell on the poor soul who'd decided to take his Sebastian away.

He'd pull off the man's fingernails one by one with pliers and let his warm blood flow through his fingertips as he cut his shoulders. He'd tear skin from muscle and muscle from bone and just listen to his pleas for mercy.

He'd rip the man's blood-stained shirt open and carve his Tiger's name into his chest, paying no mind to his pained screams. He'd untie him when he knew he didn't have the strength to fight back and watch him fall to the floor in a bloody heap. And when he was taking in his last few labored breaths, he'd grab him by his hair and jerk his head up so they were looking at each other. He wouldn't speak. He'd just watch the life drain from his eyes, feel him go limp, see the rise and fall of his chest slow and eventually stop.

And then he'd leave. He'd abandon the body for some kid or old woman to find and just go. Maybe back home, maybe to a bar. Probably to the police. He'd turn himself in and let himself rot in prison, leave the network to fall apart. He'd probably be sentenced to death. But that'd be okay. Because if Seb was gone, what would be the point of going forward alone?

"Jim?" Seb spoke up, bringing Jim back to reality.

Jim's gaze flickered to the blonde for a few seconds before he simply shrugged a shoulder and turned his phone back on.

"I'd blow up a country in your honor."


End file.
